Бангалор
|thumb|333px|Бангалор, Roerich Art Hotel Бангало́р, также Бенгалу́ру — крупный город и административный центр на юге Индии, расположенный на плоскогорье Декан, в юго-восточной части штата Карнатака, столицей которого он является. По численности населения третий по величине населённый пункт и пятая агломерация Индии. Один из наиболее динамично развивающихся городов Азии, крупнейший в Индии научный и индустриальный центр, выпускающий продукцию машиностроения, электроники, аэрокосмической отрасли, телекоммуникационного оборудования и оборонной промышленности. Город часто называют индийской кремниевой (силиконовой) долиной. Здесь находятся Университет, Институт наук Индии и Национальная лаборатория аэронавтики. Учитывая возрастающую роль Бангалора в мире, CNN в 2007 году обозначила город как «одно из наиболее привлекательных мест для ведения бизнеса в странах третьего мира» . Бангалор служит также одним из духовных центров [[рерихизм]а. Этимология Местные жители, говорящие на языке каннада, называют это место Бенгалу́ру (Bengalūru), а название Бангалор город получил во времена британского правления. Наиболее раннее упоминание относится к IX веку — выдолбленная надпись на «геройском камне» (в индийской культуре монумент в честь геройски погибшего воина), обнаруженном в храме селения Бегур недалеко от города, упоминает о битве в 890 году в местечке под названием Бенгалуру. Надпись, сделанная на старой версии языка каннада, гласит, что «bengaval-uru», или «город стражников», до 1004 года входил в состав королевства ГангаK. Chandramouli. «The City of Boiled Beans». The Hindu. 2006. The Hindu Group. 25 июля 2002. Крупнейшая в регионе газета The Hindu комментирует эту находку следующим образом«Inscription reveals Bangalore is over 1,000 years old». The Hindu. ḷ2006. The Hindu Group. 20 августа 2004: 11 декабря 2005 года Правительство штата Карнатака объявило о переименовании города из Бангалора в Бенгалуру согласно историческому звучанию, таким образом ответив на аналогичное предложение индийского писателя и лауреата литературной премии Джнан Питх У. Р. Анантамурти ( )«From today, Bangalore becomes Bengalooru». The Times of India. 2006. The Times Group. 1 ноября 2006. 27 сентября 2006 года магараджа Бангалора (Bruhath Bangalore Mahanagara Palike) подписал резолюцию об изменении названия , а правительство штата её утвердило. Предполагалось, что официальное переименование состоится 1 ноября 2006 года , однако до настоящего времени этот процесс приостановлен до окончательного подтверждения Министерства внутренних дел Индии . История В древности территория, на которой расположен современный Бангалор, часто попадала под влияние различных культур, исповедовавших то индуизм, то ислам, что, конечно, отразилось на культурном наследии народов, населяющих этот город. В течение нескольких веков область находилась под властью Западной династии Ганга (350 — 1000 н. э.) — до тех пор, пока в 1024 году её не захватила тамильская династия Чола. В 1116 году правитель империи Хойсала Вира Баллала II разбил войска Чола в битве при Талакаде, и земли Карнатака перешли под его правление. История современного города начинается в 1537 году, когда вассал империи Виджаянагар Кемпе Гоуда I построил здесь глиняную крепость и храм Нанди, назвав это место «ганду бхуми» («землёй героев»)«About Bangalore — History». Department of IT and Biotechnology. 2006. Government of Karnataka.. Внутри крепости город был разделён на несколько небольших кварталов, названных «пётё» ( ). Имелось две основных улицы, одна из которых — улица Чиккапётё (Chickkapētē) — протянулась с востока на запад, а вторая — Доддапётё (Doddapētē) — с севера на юг. На их пересечении сформировалась площадь Доддапётё, сердце современного Бангалора. Наследник основателя Кемпе Гоуда II установил четыре сторожевые башни вокруг крепости, обозначив границы городаVagale, Uday Kumar. . Digital Libraries and Archives. 2006. Virginia Tech. 27 апреля 2004.. В период правления Виджаянагар город также был известен под именами «Деварайянагара» (Devarāyanagara) и «Кальянапура» (Kalyānapura, «Процветающий город»). После падения империи город несколько раз переходил из рук в руки. В 1638 году большая армия мусульманского султаната Биджапур под предводительством хана Ранадуллы и при поддержке Шахджи Бхонсле разгромила войска Кемпе Гоуды III, и Шахджи получил город во временное владение в качестве джагира (форма феодального владения, связанная с несением военной службы). В 1687 году генерал моголов Касим-хан разбил войско сына Шахджи Экоджи (Ekoji) и продал Бангалор царю Майсурской династии Шиккадеварадже Вадияру (Chikkadevaraja Wodeyar) (1673—1704) за 300 тыс. рупий «The Mughal Throne», Abraham Eraly, Phoenix, London, Great Britain, 2004 (ISBN 0-7538-1758-6), Incidental Data, page 538.. В 1759 году, после смерти другого правителя династии, Кришнараджи Вадияра II (Krishnaraja Wodeyar II) главнокомандующий майсурской армии Хайдар Али (Hyder Ali) объявил себя правителем территории, основав на этом месте независимое государство Худа-Дад. После смерти Хайдар Али-хана власть над королевством перешла к его сыну, Типу Султану, прозванному «Тигром Майсура». В 1799 году в ходе четвёртой англо-майсурской войны Типу-Султан был убит, и захватившие власть британцы восстановили прежнюю индусскую династию, формально передав власть 5-летнему Муммади Кришнараджа Вадияру III. Потеряв независимость, государство получило статус туземного княжества в составе Британской империи, хотя юридически власть оставалась за индусской монархией. В Бангалоре административный контроль перешёл к Магарадже Майсура, а под управлением англичан остался только созданный на территории города военный лагерь. С 1799 года официальной британской резиденцией в княжестве является город Майсур, а с 1804 года Бангалор. В 1843 году Бангалор теряет этот статус, однако приобретает его вновь в 1881 году и сохраняет вплоть до провозглашения независимости Индии в 1947 году. В эти годы британцы для работы в лагере предпочитают нанимать официальных служащих в соседнем округе Мадрас, а не из местных жителей. В 1831 году столица княжества переезжает из Майсура в Бангалор«Mysore (CAPITAL)». Encyclopedia Britannica. 1911 ed.. В годы британского правления быстро растёт, наряду со строительством лагеря этому способствуют установление телеграфа и строительство железной дороги, соединившей Бангалор с Мадрасом. В XIX веке Бангалор по существу разделяется на два независимых друг от друга образования — пётё, состоящее главным образом из представителей народа каннара, и военного лагеря, в котором проживают тамилыPublic Space in Bangalore: Present and Future Projections (Chapter 8, Page 17). В 1898 году город переживает эпидемию бубонной чумы, в результате которой население сильно сократилось. Во время эпидемии люди стали переезжать на окраины города, пытаясь уберечься от болезни — таким образом возникло два новых района — Маллешвара ( ) на севере и Басаванагуди ( ) на юге. Для координации необходимой медицинской помощи в Бангалор была проведена телефонная связь и назначен медицинский чиновник. В 1906 году, по окончании строительства гидроэлектростанции в небольшом городке Шиванасамудра, Бангалор первым из индийских городов проводит у себя электричество. Слава Бангалора как «города-сада» берёт своё начало в 1927 году, когда проходили торжества по случаю 25-летия правления Кришна Раджы Вадияра (Krishna Raja Wadiyar IV). Чтобы украсить город, по случаю юбилея были открыты новые парки, построены муниципальные здания и больницы. После обретения независимости в августе 1947 года Бангалор остался в составе вновь образованного штата Майсор, а магараджа Майсора, чей титул стал именоваться Раджпрамукх (Rajapramukh) получил должность его губернатора. В городе стали открываться учебные заведения и образовываться дополнительные муниципальные рабочие места, в результате чего жители штата, относящие себя к каннара, стали переезжать в город. Население стало расти быстрыми темпами, особенно в периоды с 1941 по 1951 и с 1971 по 1981 годы. К 1961 году Бангалор стал шестым по населённости городом Индии, а его население составило 1 207 тыс. человекDigital Libraries and Archives. В последующие десятилетия промышленность города продолжает развиваться, в нём строятся заводы таких крупных частных компаний, как Motor Industries Company (MICO; отделение немецкого автомобильного гиганта Robert Bosch GmbH). В 1980-е — 1990-е годы Бангалор переживает строительный бум, в ходе которого крупные участки земли и бунгало времён колониального правления застраиваются многоэтажными жилыми зданиямиBenjamin, Solomon. .Environment&Urbanization Vol 12 No 1 2006. United Nations Public Administration. 1 April 2000.. В 1985 году один из крупнейших производителей электроники компания Texas Instruments стала первой транснациональной корпорацией, открывшей свой офис в Бангалоре. В конце XX века в городе открылось большое количество компьютерных фирм, благодаря чему его часто стали называть Силиконовой долиной Индии. Бангалор как один из духовных центров рерихизма В Бангалоре действует Международный Мемориальный Трест Рерихов. Наггар, долина Куллу (дом Рерихов) – фото Торжественная презентация Треста состоялась 15 июня 1992 г. в конференц-зале отеля Ашока. На презентации присутствовал С. Н. Рерих с супругой Девикой Рани Рерих, а также видные деятели индийской культуры, дипломаты, гости из России, США, Австралии. Президентом ММТР был избран Светослав Рерих. География и климат Город Бангалор находится на юге Индии, на плоскогорье Декан на высоте около 920 м над уровнем моря. Административно относится к штату Карнатака и является его столицей. Координаты города 12' 97'' сев. широты и 77' 56'' вост. долготы, площадь 741 км²The total area of Greater Bangalore has been mentioned in the Karnataka budget of 2007-08 as 741 km². . Большая часть города расположена в районе Бангалор Урбан (Bangalore Urban), сельские окрестности в районе Бангалор Рурал. Для правительства штата была выделена отдельная территория на земле Бангалор Рурал — сейчас это район Раманагарам (Ramanagaram). Топографически Бангалор расположен на ровном месте, за исключением небольшого хребта, проходящего через центральные кварталы по направлению с севера на юг. Самай высокая точка, 962 м над уровнем моря, находится в посёлке Доддабеттахалли (Doddabettahalli) в северной части Бангалора«Studyarea- Bangalore». Centre for Ecological Sciences. 2006. Indian Institute of Science.. В черте города крупных водоёмов нет, однако в 60 км к северу от него в холмах Нанди берут своё начало реки Аркавати (Arkavathy) и Пеннар (река). Небольшая речка Вришабхавати, приток Аркавати, протекает в самом Бангалоре. Через неё и далее через Аркавати проходит большая часть сточных вод города. Канализационная система города, построенная в 1922 году, охватывает площадь в 215 км² и соединена с пятью станциями очистки, расположенными на периферии . Deccan Herald. 2006. The Printers (Mysore) Ltd. 11 марта 2004. В XVI веке основатель города Кемпе Гоуда I вырыл несколько прудов, что обеспечить население водой. Одним из наиболее известных таких прудов, сохранившимся до нашего времени и в начале XXI века подвергшемся значительной реконструкции, является озеро Кемпамбудхи Кере (Kempambudhi Kere) . В первой половине XX века по распоряжению сэра Мирзы Исмаила (дивана (министра) Майсура, 1926—1941 гг) была построена водопроводная станция, снабжавшая город водой из холмов Нанди. Сегодня потребность города в питьевой воде на 80 % восполняется за счёт реки Кавери, а оставшиеся 20 % берутся из водохранилищ Типпагонданахалли (Thippagondanahalli) и Хесарагхатта (Hesaraghatt), построенных на реке Аркавати . Бангалор потребляет 800 млн литров воды в день — больше, чем любой другой индийский город«Thirsty Bangalore seeks divine help». Hindustan Times. 2006. HT Media Ltd. 9 июня 2003.. Несмотря на развитую водопроводную систему, город временами сталкивается с нехваткой питьевой воды, особенно в засушливые летние месяцы. Проведённая в 2005 году случайная выборка проб воздуха в 20 точках показала, что варьирует в пределах от 76 до 314, что говорит о серьёзном загрязнении окружающей среды в местах концентрации автомобильного транспорта . Bangalore Metropolitan Rapid Transport Corporation Limited. 2006. Government of Karnataka. 2005.. На территории города имеются несколько озёр и резервуаров, самые крупные из которых резервуары Мадивала (Madivala) и Санки (Sankey), озёра Хеббал (Hebbal) и Улсур (Ulsoor). В илистом и песчаном слоях речных отложений проходят грунтовые воды. Основная в регионе горная порода — мигматит-гранитный комплекс, или ортогнейс, состоящий из гранита, мигматита и гнейса; состав почвы включает в себя красный латерит, глину и красный мелкий суглинокsoils. Городская растительность большей частью состоит из высоких деревьев, образующих плотный полог листвы, и в меньшей степени кокосовых пальм. В городе случаются землетрясения силой до 4,5 балов по шкале Рихтера, хотя Бангалор относится ко второй, стабильной сейсмической зоне . Благодаря своему географическому положению на возвышенности, Бангалор отличается чрезвычайно мягким климатом в течение всего года, хотя в летние месяцы бывают достаточно жаркие дни . Самый прохладный месяц — январь со средней температурой +21,6 °C, самый жаркий — апрель (+27,7). Самая высокая температура +42,0 °C была зарегистрирована в апреле 1974 года, самая низкая +10,0 °C в январе 1992-го. Зимние температуры очень редко опускаются ниже +12 °C, тогда как летние в исключительных случаях превышают +36-37 °C. Выпадение осадков регулируется сезонными муссонами — дующими как с океана на материк в северо-восточном направлении, так и в обратном направлении. Самые дождливые месяцы — август, сентябрь и октябрь. В жаркие месяцы довольно часто случаются грозы, иногда вызывая перебои с подачей электроэнергии и наводнения. Самое большое суточное выпадение осадков — 179 мм — было отмечено 1 октября 1997 года . Население Изменение численности населения Бангалора (1941—2011) ImageSize = width:600 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 right:70 top:20 bottom:20 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.9) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:9000 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1000 start:0 gridcolor:gray1 PlotData = bar:1941 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:407 width:15 text:406 760 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1951 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:779 width:15 text:778 977 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1961 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:1207 width:15 text:1 207 000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1971 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:1654 width:15 text:1 654 000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1981 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:2922 width:15 text:2 922 000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1991 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:4130 width:15 text:4 130 000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2001 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:5103 width:15 text:5 101 000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2011 color:yellow width:1 from:0 till:8426 width:15 text:8 425 970 textcolor:red fontsize:8px |caption=Распределение верующих †Включают сикхизм (<0,1 %), буддизм (<0,1 %). }} С населением в 8,5 миллиона человек (2011) Бангалор является третьим по величине городом Индии и восемнадцатым — в мире . Бангалор являлся самым быстро растущим городом Индии (после Нью-Дели) в промежуток с 1991 по 2001 год с годовым темпом роста в 38 % в десятилетие. По данным переписи населения 1991 года основными языками города являлись: каннада (38,38 %), тамильский (21,38 %), телугу (16,66 %), урду (12,65 %), малаялам (2,99 %), хинди (2,64 %) . Космополитичность города является результатом миграции населения из других штатов , однако в последние годы это привело к социальной напряжённости между коренным населением и мигрантами . Английский язык также широко употребим. Согласно переписи населения 2001 года 79,4 % населения Бангалора являлись индуистами, мусульмане составляет 13,4 % населения, христиане и джайне — 5,8 % и 1,1 %, соответственно. Уровень грамотности — 89 %. Около 10 % населения проживает в трущобах Census of India, 2001. 2006. Правительство Индии (относительно низкая доля в сравнении в другими крупными городами развивающегося мира, такими как Мумбаи (50 %) и Найроби (60 %))Warah, Rasna. «Slums Are the Heartbeat of Cities». The EastAfrican. 2006. National Media Group Ltd. 6 октября 2003. Экономика С 1996 года в Бангалоре раз в два года проводится международная выставка авиационной техники. Её организовывает министерство обороны и ВВС Индии. Российскую экспозицию представляют корпорации «Сухой», «МиГ» и «Иркут», вертолёты демонстрируют «Камов» и «Роствертол», двигателестроение — компании «Климов», «Сатурн», Московское машиностроительное предприятие имени Чернышёва и Уфимское моторостроительное объединение. Гражданское авиастроение представляют компании «Туполев» и «Ильюшин». Также на Аэро Индия-2011 «Роснано» и инвестиционная компания SUN Group подписали соглашение о сотрудничестве в сфере нанотехнологийРоссийская корпорация нанотехнологий. Достопримечательности Здание верховного суда или Attara Kacheri (восемнадцать канцелярий в переводе с хинди), памятник готической архитектуры, построено в 1864 году. Это двухэтажное красное здание, украшенное коринфскими колоннами, ярко контрастирует с белоснежным Vidhana Soudha (законодательное собрание штата), стоящим напротив. Породнённые города * Минск, Беларусь (с 1973) * Кливленд, США * Сан-Франциско, США Отражение в языке В начале 2000-х годов в английском языке появился неологизм to bangalore (bangalored) со значением «уволить IT-специалистов и передать их функции фирме-аутсорсеру из Индии в целях экономии на оплате труда» как реакция на распространённость подобного явления в западных странах . Примечания Литература * * Бангалор Ссылки * Bangalore Development Authority * Bangalore Mahanagara Palike * Bangalore cyber police * Links to various departments * My Own Private Bangalore: A photo essay by Krishnanand Kamat * Worlding the City: The Futures of Bangalore * Bangalore.org Photos and General Information * История Бангалора * * Категория:Индия Категория:Города